Hating YOU!
by LiLyeVaNsPoTTeR2
Summary: Lily's Evans is very angry. Severus Snape just called her a mudblood and James Potter just asked her out, AGAIN. What's a girl to do? Set in the end of Lily's 5th year. Includes swimming in the lake, out of bed after hours and summer holidaying! RR plz
1. Fun in the Sun

**DISCLAIMER – NOTHING BELONGS TO ME, ALL CHARACTERS PLACES ETC BELONG TO JK ROWLING. DUH!**

**Fun in the Sun**

This is what happened when Lily returned from James, Sirius and Snape. (After Harry got pulled out of the Pensive of Snapes Worse Memory) It's summer and their exams are almost over. YAY!

"Uhhhhhhhhh . . . . That stupid git, _those _stupid gits" screamed Lily as she returned to the group of girls by the lakes edge. By the way she was talking about Snape, Sirius and mainly James. Dipping their feet in the lake were Lily's friends. 

Emmeline Vance was the prettiest girl in 5th year and was by far the prettiest girl in their group, she had straight waist long blonde hair with a fringe covering her forehead. She made most boys stare uncontrollably when she walked past. The perky one of the group was Isabella Johnson a very curvy brunette with eyes as wide as the full moon. Then there was Rebeccah Reynolds the optimistic and studious one of them all. She was rather tanned and had short, dark brown hair just falling beneath her ears. Although she didn't have any admirers in their house (Gryffindor), the whole of the male population in Ravenclaw were absolutely in love with her. Finally there was Lily Evans the thick haired red head with beautiful green eyes. She was kind, responsible and the total opposite to James Potter. She was a _prefect._

"Lil, you really should calm down and relax" suggested her best friend Rebeccah, as she watched Lily ripping the grass from beneath her fingertips, "Come on! We've only got one more O.W.L to do."

"He did it again" moaned Lily as she hid her head in her hands.

"He did what again? Pick on Snape again . . . OR" said Emmeline pausing for a second to stifle her giggles "Ask you to go out with him?"

The 3 girls laughed uncontrollably, she lifted her head to scowl at them, but instead of scowling at her friends she joined in with them. 

"You're right Beccah. I think I do need to relax" she said, but she was really thinking "I need forget about James. I should forget about how he makes me feel like screaming everytime I see him. Not screaming in a good way, but a bad way. And how stupid he looks when he does his stupid hair thing, and the stupid snitch thing, stupid stupid…" 

"Yay!" yelped Isabella. "But Lils, what are we going to do?"

"Well Bella, we are going to go for a swim in the lake?" she explained as she was taking off her robes.

"W-what?" stammered out a confused looking Emmeline.

"Come on Em, all of you. If none of you follow me I guess I'll just have to _relax_ with the giant squid?" as she pronounced the word squid she slipped into the lake, then dipped her thick red hair into the cool lake. 

"Well I guess it was my idea. What the hell" she yelled as she jumped in after Lily.

Em and Bella followed Beccah's example and jumped in.

The attention that was on Sirius, James and Snape was drawn away by the giggles, splashing and yelling coming from the lake. People were now gathering around the edge of the lake watching and joining in on the fun that should be spent in ones youth. Students, including James and Sirius, began jumping in and enjoying the warmth of the sun and the coolness of the lake. The rest of the day was full of laughter, flirting and water fights. Lily had a strange feeling someone kept stealing glances at her. She was right. James had been glancing at her, but everytime she looked back he would always swim to the closest girl and make them giggle. Obviously he was quite irresistible to everyone except Lily. 

James and Sirius would play the odd trick now and again, you know the usual. They hexed a few Slytherins legs trying to drown them and bewitched some water to keep swirling around some 7th years, but stopped when Lily and Beccah _accidentally_ kneed them in their private parts. They had been eyeing the two girls for 5 minutes and the girls knew what that meant. They were next. So they did what they did. Sirius and James left after that but before departing they gathered up Lily and Beccah's belongings and ran off unnoticed to the common room.

When everyone was tired and starting to shiver they returned to the banks of the lake. It seemed that all of Lily's and Beccah's belongings had disappeared so they were left to walk through the castle to Gryffindor tower in soaking shirts and skirts. It was an awful feeling.

**Thanks for reading, I put this one up a while back in fictionpress.com by accident. Whoops! Hope you liked! Mwah Mwah**


	2. Hate

**DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS PLACES ETC BELONG TO JK ROWLING.**

**Love or Hate**

"Potter! Black!" Lily yelled the moment she walked through the portrait. Although she was shivering and obviously lfrozen she kept a firm tone. 

"You yelled your majes . . . ur" Sirius paused for a moment after seeing Lily and Beccah near the doorway. "Majesties" finished James with a huge grin on his face.

"You really should change out of those clothes before you get sick" implored James with a fake tone of concern in his voice "If you need any help Evans I can help you undress?" he added with his usually cheerful grin.

"UH! Get out of my way. I HATE U JAMES AND U WILL NEVER TOUCH ME" she roared as she pushed James and Sirius out of her path so she could get back to her dormitory.

"Well I guess there's a tie for biggest git award this year. Potter and Black" said Beccah coldly as she made her way to her dormitory.

"You know what Prongs" said Sirius as he playfully skipped towards their dorms waiting for James "I think they like us" he said girlishly then laughed uncontrollably as he saw James' face.

"She Hates Me" murmured James as they entered their bedroom. "Did you hear what she said about me? Why do I always have to act so stupid when she's in eye contact?"

"Because you think you impress her, but what you're really doing is making her dislike you even more. Just because every other girl in the school melts whenever you glance or talk to them it doesn't mean Lily will" this voice came from the covers of the bed on the far right. It was Remus Lupins' voice.

"Moony, do you really think she dislikes me?" asked James.

"You know how we were both made prefects this year and all?" he paused and looked at James who confirmed his question with a nod "Well I have become friends with her and she told me she wasn't going to _swoon_ over some guy because he thinks everything he does is the image of cool. And then she sort of went on about how arrogant you were, but then I told her you were a nice guy and everything. I think I saw her blush when I asked her if she thought you were good looking" he finished, looking pleased that James was grinning more broadly.

"What did she say?" asked James anxiously.

"I just told you." Said Remus, looking perfectly calm and knowing why his friend looked so anxious. He wanted to know if she thought he was good looking. James threw a shoe at him.

"Ouch! What was that for? If you keep throwing things at me you'll never know that she said she thought you were alright and then she turned deep red. I couldn't tell where her face ended and her hair began" teased Remus.

By the time Remus had ended the sentence James was rolling all over the bedroom floor. Not caring that he was rolling through 2 weeks of unwashed laundry. Sirius and Remus began to laugh, while Peter woke up inquiring "what's going on?" as James started singing "She thinks I'm ALRIGHT! WOO HOO. She LOVES me"

"Don't think that far ahead. I don't think she'll marry someone who smells like a lake. I thought you said you had a shower?" asked Sirius as he bent down to smell his friend.

"Shut up Padfoot! You were taking too long in the shower so I just changed. Oh yeah" he turned to face Remus "Hey Moony can I use the prefects bathroom. PLEASE"

"Last time I let you in there the towels had gone missing, the diving board fell when I stood on it and once you turned on any of the taps it wouldn't turn off. I almost drowned in ice white foam and pink and blue bubbles"

Remus stopped as he saw James and Sirius holding back laughs.

"I promise I won't do it again. I swear I really do." He begged on his knees as Remus looked at him.

"Fine. The password's 'squeaky clean' it will change next year though" he said.

"Thanks so much Moony, see you guys later" he grabbed his invisibility cloak, the map and took off everything except his boxers. He disappeared under the cloak and walked out of the dorms then out of the common room. 

Still happy about being called _alright_ by Lily he reached the fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor in no time. He said the password 'squeaky clean' and the door opened slowly. Still humming his _Lily tune_ he walked in and turned around to close the door behind him and took off his cloak. To his surprise (and to that person's surprise) someone was already there, bathing in the rectangular pool with silver, pink and purple bubbles surrounding the still figure. A pair of emerald green eyes were wide open in a state of shock and embarrassment, looking directly back at the hazel eyes of James Potter who was only wearing his boxers.

Thanks for reading and review (if ya did) hope you enjoyed it even though it was majorly short.


	3. Prefect's Bathroom

**Disclaimer** – well, I own my clothes, shoes, mobile, name, but I DON"T OWN THIS. Dammit!

**Prefect's Bathroom! By Bec Reynolds**

**Chapter 3 of Hating YOU**

The silence in the Prefect's bathroom was immediately broken. 

"AhHhHhHhHhHhH!" yelled Lily and James. They stared at each other as they yelled, horror crossing both of their faces.

Suddenly a silvery figure flew through the door James had just entered, the door James was standing in front of. It was a ghost, the Bloody Baron!

"AhHhH!" screamed James as he saw the Bloody Baron. 

James took a step away from the door, but unfortunately he slipped on his invisibility cloak and triggered some kind of device. The once flat tiles had tilted downwards forming a slide leading into the pool. He slid quickly into the pool parting the pink and purple bubbles as he entered. As he entered his glasses slid off and his eyesight began to go all blurry.

"I'll be leaving now" announced the Bloody Baron. With those four words he left, leaving a very awkward situation.

James began waving his hands around the water, looking for his glasses. One might think he was looking for something, other than his glasses in the pool. Maybe Lily. Abruptly he was surrounded by different colours of bubbles and foam.

"Oi!" squealed James through the bubbles and foam "Evan's help me will you. I have a wall of bubbles and foam surrounding me and I lost my glasses, resulting in my incapability of seeing properly"

"No Potter!" replied Lily as she got up from the pool, she put on her pink and yellow Bonds hipster undies and push up bra and wrapped a towel tightly around her. She felt comfortable changing because she knew James couldn't see. 

"Evans!" yelled James as Lily giggled at his misfortune. "EVANS!"

All of a sudden the pipes started to squeak and something was making its way out of one of the taps. First the head, then the torso and finally the legs. There, floating above the pool was Moaning Myrtle, the ghost who haunted the girls lavatory.

Even though James couldn't see very well, he could recognise who had just joined them. It was James turn to laugh and Lily's turn to scream.

"Evening Myrtle" greeted James through the wall of foam and bubbles "Evans, you've met Myrtle before haven't you? Why don't you say hello?"

"We-ell..we..um..have..er..met..be – " stuttered Lily as she took a step backwards, unaware that she was taking a step closer to the pool.

"YOU!" shrieked Moaning Myrtle "Last year Halloween! I remember you. You and your little friends! YOU"

"I didn't mean to" responded Lily as she took a step closer to the pool "I really didn't –"

"You really didn't mean to throw a pumpkin down my toilet!" screeched Myrtle sarcastically "Yeah, sure I'll forgive you for that. Myrtle always forgives. She's a ghost she has no feelings. No one cares about MYRTLE" with that she glided swiftly towards Lily.

"AhHhHhH" screamed Lily as she took one step backwards and fell into the bubbly pool.

Myrtle laughed piercingly as she watched Lily's body disappear underneath the layers of bubbles and foam. "G'night James, say hi to the boys for me" said Myrtle cheerfully. She disappeared through the walls.

"Potter?" asked Lily, unsure of whether or not he was still there.

"Potter, where are you?" asked Lily, unsure of whether or not he was alive or not.

"Oh My God!" she shrieked as she began to search the pool "JAMES, JAMES, please don't be dead!"

"Evans" whispered James teasingly.

"Potter" Lily stopped abruptly and began to look around the bubbles.

"Evans" whispered James, he had found his glasses while Lily was talking with Myrtle.

"Potter" yelled Lily, more annoyed than amused. She had begun to circle round and round.

"Evans" yelled James as he saw Lily's back to him. 

"Potter, this is not Marco Polo!" clarified Lily "Go to the edges of the pool and start turning off the taps"

"At your service Ms. Evans, darling" he replied.

James did as he was told and went to the edge. He turned off one tap, then the next and then the next. The bubble level began to fall and he could see the pool more clearly now, but it was still blocked in some places. He was heading for his next tap when he saw Lily also heading there. He timed their movements perfectly. They reached out for the taps at exactly the same time. Hands on top of hands as the sides of their bodies knocked against each other.

"Ouch" yelped Lily as the force of James body made her stumble backwards.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" lied James as she pulled Lily upwards, to his surprise she let him. James was ecstatic at the fact that he touched Lily Evans, the girl he had a crush on. Lily on the other hand was confused and uncomfortable. She was half naked with a boy she hated and she that same boy had a pretty hot body.

"Thanks" mumbled Lily as she swam to the other side "Hey Potter, do you know Moaning Myrtle?"

James continuted to turn off the taps along his ledge as he replied "Yeah, she's a nice girl, but she can be very, very nasty"

Lily giggled. She had finished turning off the taps on her side and decided to swim a little. She actually forgot that James was even in there. James was turning off the last tap when he noticed Lily swimming. 

"What's with ghosts visiting us tonight?" asked James as he ducked his head under water "Is it 'visit Lily and James in the Prefect's bathroom night' tonight?"

Lily stopped swimming and turned towards James "YOU!" she yelled "You're not a prefect, you're out of bed after hours, you intruded my privacy and you're the biggest git I have ever known"

"What?" asked James as he shrugged his shoulders and wondered why she had turned on him so quickly "Evan's please don't be like that" he pleaded "Two seconds ago we were getting along perfectly"

"You stole my clothes!" screamed Lily, her face turning red with anger.

"You rejected me!" screamed James, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"You made me walk back to the tower soaking wet!" yelled Lily as she swam closer to him.

"You rejected me!" yelled James as he swam closer to her.

"You ruined my bath time" shrieked Lily as she swam even more closer to him.

"You rejected me!" shrieked James as he swam even more closer to her. 

"Stop saying I rejected you" ordered Lily as she closed the gap between them.

James straightened up and nodded. "Fine. You're beautiful!"

Both could hear the other breathing and could feel each others warmth. James didn't know why she didn't move. Lily didn't know why she didn't move, she just didn't – couldn't – wouldn't. 

With one swift movement James Potter lowered his mouth to hers, Lily Evans. Her mouth opened slightly as the kiss deepened. His tongue played with her tongue as her hands made their way onto his chest, as if she were trying to push away but didn't want to. Both were lost in each others warmth and scent. Her hands were now around his neck drawing herself right up against his body, his hands were wrapped around her waist holding her close. 

**(A/N** – I don't want to break the moment, this is soooo perfect, but I have to. LoL. Don't be angry with me, be angry with Lily and James. Haha shift the blame away from myself.LoL**) **

Simultaneously they both broke away. 

"Sorry" they said in unison, they couldn't look each other in the eye.

"I should leave" they said in unison, once again.

"You go" they said in unison for the third time.

"Shit" they yelled together.

"Shit" mumbled Lily.

"Take my invisibility cloak and head back to the tower" said James as he swam to the opposite end of the pool, turning his back on Lily. Lily wasn't in the mood to argue, complain or look at him.

"Thanks" she mumbled. 

Lily stumbled out of the pool, gathered her belongings, wrapped the towel around her, covered herself with the invisibility and looked at James for the last time. He was staring at his hands. Not displaying any sort of emotion. She opened the door and silently made her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

**A/N** – Hi everyone. All the people who have read 'Where it began' (well if you could be bothered to read the Author Notes) will understand who I am. I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. School and stuff have gotten in my way. Anyway I didn't begin this story, so I sort of had to take what I had and make it mine. I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. LoL. Well **PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW**. 

**(**Elle and I are having a bet 'who can get the most reviews in a week,' for one chapter only though, so please please please. Help me win!**)**


	4. Again

**Disclaimer** – don't own anything you may recognise. Aiight!

**A/N** – well I couldn't come up with a chapter title. Plz give me ideas in your reviews, plz plz plz! Thanks all my reviewers. YOU ROCK!

Abarraine, won't tell, GriffinFox, privateye13, yael, MWPPMoonyPadfootProngs, Bluetiger94, jamesflower, Dracosgirlie, sxyangl1000 , Britton , Amandinka, SnufflestheInsane, Shayley Rain, ArtC-Fox, Arianna, Agloechen, kelkelrox .

And I will be adding more of the Marauders in it later on, if you were wondering.

**Chapter 4 by Bec Reynolds**

The next morning came, as beautiful as the morning before. The sun shining brightly, the sky as clear as ever, birds singing merrily and the water from the lake sparkly as it reflected the suns light. Both Lily and James were yet to be woken, but the time of awakening was soon to come.

"Oi!" yelled Emmeline Vance, her long blonde hair dangling in front of Lily's face. Her friends had been hovering over the sleeping Lily for half an hour already. 

"James!" mumbled Lily, thinking it had been him who had woken her up.

Quickly Lily bolted straight up, knocking Em off her resulting in her landing on her bottom on the ground. 

"Oh My God" squealed Lily as she saw Em on the ground "I'm so sorry Em"

The girls began to giggle. Lily's first word of the day (James) lay forgotten as the girls got ready for breakfast. Bella and Em were in the bathroom doing there make-up. Lily and Bec's turn would be after. It was routine I guess.

Bec stopped brushing her hair, got up from her vanity unit and sat on Lily's bed, watching as Lily brushed her hair in front of her vanity unit.

"What?" asked Lily, giving Bec a questioning look.

"Don't _what me Lilian Evans?" whispered Bec in a husky voice "Bella and Em may have not noticed what you said this morning, but I did. And I also know that last night you got back really late AND you were mumbling something about Potter"_

Lily dropped her brush with a thud. "Huh!" was all she could get out.

"Since when have you called 'evil Potter' James?" questioned Bec, her voice more amused than before.

Lily suddenly became very interested on her acrylic nails. "I got my first kiss" mumbled Lily.

"AhHhHhH!" squealed Bec as she hugged Lily. Bec started jumping up and down, but Lily remained on the ground still fascinated with her nails.

Bella and Em ran out of the bathroom to find the overjoyed Bec jumping up and down. 

Em had lip liner mark across her cheek and was obviously annoyed "You scared me Bec" scowled Em "Look what you made me do?" she pointed to her cheek.

"Guess what?" screamed Bec at the top of her lungs "LILY GOT HER FIRST KISS!"

Bec's screaming could be heard throughout Gryffindor Tower, including the 5th year boys dormitory. Anyway, Bella and Em made there way quickly to Lily's bed, Em forgetting about her make-up boo boo. Lily was the only one there who was not excited by her first kiss, she was more disappointed than anything.

Lily told them the story about what happened in the Prefect's bathroom, reluctantly that is, and then the girls made their way out of their dormitory.

************************************************************************

"OI PRONGS, PRONGIES BABI WAKE UP HUNNI" yelled Sirius jokingly.

"Lily" mumbled James quietly as he hastily threw the covers off.

"What was that?" asked Adrian. 

Adrian was a fellow Gryffindor 5th year. He was broadly built, fairly tall, had olive skin and had beautiful, crystal blue eyes. He was very nice and easy going. Unfortunately he had a terrible case of acne, so he preferred to stay in the library.

"Nothing Adrian" replied James politely "And Padfoot, don't call me BABI or HUNNI or any other words you call your GIRLFRIENDS!"

The Marauders and Adrian laughed.

"By the way Prongs. I call my girlfriends SWEETIE" said Sirius matter-of-factly.

"You only call them that because you forget their names" squeaked Peter.

Sirius was about to say something, but was interrupted by a scream.

"LILY GOT HER FIRST KISS" yelled someone in the tower; the sound was heard throughout the tower.

Adrian immediately looked at James and smiled.

"Did you know?" Adrian asked James.

"Did he know what?" asked Remus

"What's Prongs suppose to know?" asked Sirius.

"Prongs knows what?" squeaked Peter.

All eyes were on James now. His hands were sticky and sweaty, and his voice had seemed to have gone missing. He used his hand to crumple up his hair and grinned.

One by one, each of the Marauders's put the scream + Adrian + James together. Individually they concluded that James kissed Lily, making James Lily's first kiss.

"Shut up!" yelled Sirius "You didn't, did you?"

"He already is shutting up" muttered Remus, obviously annoyed "Prongs, when _did you come back from the bathroom? I fell asleep before you came back"_

"Me too" cried Sirius and Pete.

"Was a certain red-headed prefect in there also?" enquired Sirius.

James remained silent and put on his glasses. "Come on, just tell us!" implored Remus, his curiosity getting the better of him "Did you kiss Lily?"

"Did you know it was her first?" asked Adrian.

"She actually let a 'toerag' like you touch her?" screamed Sirius, before he keeled over in laughter.

"Was she NAY – KED?" squealed Peter, before he too keeled over in laughter.

This remark took James off guard and he joined the two laughing. Soon Adrian and Remus started laughing.

"I need to speak to her" yelled James as he made his way to the door "I'll tell you guys the story later."

"I don't think he realises he's still in his boxers" commented Adrian as James exited their dormitory "Should we tell him?"

"Nuh, don't worry Adrian!" said Remus.

"He's used to doing stupid things in front of Lily" squeaked Peter.

"True True" commented Sirius thoughtfully.

************************************************************************

James was in the common room now, the boys were giving him suspicious looks while the girls giggled and stared. James hadn't noticed, or cared, that he was only in his boxers. All the Gryffindor's were rather chatty this morning.

"I never knew Lily hadn't kissed anyone" remarked a 6th year named Beatrice. She was talking with her friend Caitlyn "She's very pretty and has an excellent personality"

"I agree" replied Caitlyn "If she's waited this long this boy must be pretty special"

Caitlyn's brother walked over to them, his name was Christian.

"Did you guys hear the yell this morning?" asked Christian, not waiting for them to reply "Lily's that really pretty 5th year right, the red-head. She's really smart, she helped me with my N.E.W.T.'s. And she's only in 5th year"

Lily's name was heard throughout the common room. It could even be heard in the Great Hall. Apparently Gryffindor's were both brave and gossipy. James was getting impatient, so he made his way up the stairs once again. On his way he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"No, don't be" they replied together.

Suddenly they both looked up. Lily had knocked into James, and James had knocked into Lily. Lily was about to run back up to her dorm, but was stopped by her friends blocking the way upwards and James' grip on her wrist.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" asked James. Her friends were holding back giggles, while Lily was holding back tears. She didn't know why she wanted to cry, she just did.

"Um….Lily" whispered James.

"Yeah" mumbled Lily.

James held Lily's hand, but Lily took it away quickly. James was hurt by Lily's flippant and dismissive reaction. 

"Just lead the way" pleaded Lily.

Lily followed James through the common room, where they were given incredulous looks and raised eyebrows.

"Potter kissed Evans" yelled someone as Lily and James were walking through the portrait hole.

"Oh, Lily's first kiss was James" squealed a little first year "I hope my first kiss is as handsome as Lily's"

James turned around and gave the common room a huge grin, while Lily was blushing furiously and continued to walk out. Cheers could be heard as James and Lily walked down the corridor.

"Potter, please just stop and tell me what you want to say" implored Lily.

"Back to Potter, am I?" snapped James "When you thought I had drowned it was James. I hate it how you treat me Lily"

Lily's face had turned from bright red, to pale as a ghost in two seconds.

"Oh My God!" yelled Lily "How I treat you? How about how you treated me?"

James took Lily's wrist and led her into an empty classroom. 

"I'm not going to make a scene out in the corridor" explained James as he shut the door.

"Oh, just don't give me that crap" retorted Lily "POTTER"

James face had hurt written all over it. "Lily" pleaded James.

"Potter, don't!" begged Lily, her eyes beginning to water.

"Lily. How have I treated you badly?" asked James "Lily, please!"

Lily turned her face so that he couldn't see "You kissed me" Lily mumbled as tears made their way down her cheek "And I was just another NUMBER, wasn't I Potter?"

James was speechless, his jaw had dropped and he was staring at her thick red hair. She turned around staring him directly in the eye. James could see the tears rolling down her cheek and felt like crawling up in a ball and dying. He had made her feel like she was just another number. It was his fault.

"Another number, conquest, snog!" screamed Lily as she pointed his chest "And I wasted one of the most memorable moments of my life with YOU!"

"Lily you weren't another number" James said pleadingly "You're special"

"So you think number two hundred, or whatever number I am, is special?" retorted Lily "Some people think kisses are just kisses. Well I don't. I waited 15 years of my life for my first kiss. And do you know what I wish? I wish I could take it back!"

Lily made her way to a seat and sat down. James followed her, but instead of sitting on the seat next to her he crouched down next to her seat.

"Lily, I'm not going to lie to you" he confessed "I have kissed a lot of girls, but those girls meant nothing. And do you know what I wish? I wish I could take back all those kisses and that we could share our first kiss together" he took hold of her hand, but she pulled away "Lily you're special. Last night. The kiss. Everything was special. Please don't wish you could take it back. I'm sorry I made you feel like a number, I'm so sorry Lily"

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at James. He looked so sullen and subdued. She had never seen him like this, even after all the times she had rejected him, she had never seen him like this.

Lily's stomach began to grumble. "I haven't eaten since yesterday lunch time" she smiled and stood up. James made a movement to stand up, but feel back instead. 

They laughed and Lily held her hand out to James.

"Are you going to let go once I touch you?" asked James cautiously.

"Just take my hand you 'toerag'!" teased Lily. 

James took her hand as he grinned evilly. With one swift movement he pulled her down on top of him. She giggled as she landed on top of him. James continued to stare at her petit figure, laying on top of him.

Lily started to push herself up, placing her hands on his muscly chest. She stopped half way and decided to sit on his stomach. She began to stare up at the wall and look around the classroom, she forgot James was there. She had a habit of forgetting he was there.

"Excuse me" exclaimed James as he cocked an eyebrow "Are you forgetting who you're using as a couch?"

Lily's cheeks coloured "Sorry" mumbled Lily as she began to get up.

"No, wait!" cried James. Lily giggled and looked down at his face, he was smiling his most charming smile and motioned Lily to move downwards. Lily gave him a puzzled look, but lowered her face anyway.

James raised his head and met with Lily's face half way. He whispered in her ear "Can I kiss you?" 

Lily nodded slowly and closed her eyes. James closed his eyes too and pressed his lips onto hers. Their second kiss was unlike their first, no tongues involved. It was just a sweet, little open mouth, kiss. This time they broke away slowly and rested their foreheads together. This time they were speechless and smiling.

After a few minutes of staring at each other Lily's stomach grumbled again "I'm going to breakfast" announced Lily "Catch ya later!"

"Go out with me" asked James.

**A/N – what will Lily say? If you want to know look at the last line, if you want it to be a surprise don't.**

**Okay to the BET**

Where it Began ch.15 – 10 reviews

Hating YOU ch. 3 – 18 REVIEWS 

whoooo hoooo that means I win this round.

That means that Elle has lost this weeks bet. HAHAHAHA!

I would like to thank all my reviewers, you're absolutely awesome, LOVE you guys n gurls heaps!

Elle posted her chapter 16 up early so she gets a head start this week. So plz help me win :)

So far 

Where it began ch.16 – 11 reviews

And

Hating YOU ch.4 – 0 reviews

**WHAT WILL LILY SAY?**

Well to follow J.K, Lily and James started dating in 7th year. So obviously I want to try and follow what J.K has given us, so NO they won't end up dating NOW. She'll say no!


	5. There's Always Next Year

ThaNX u GuYZ 

tomzgurl77, Ruth3, chewy1, DV , hpfan21, FireFox 37x, mrs. tom felton (bsm410@comcast.net) , met19, COuRtNeY , jamesflower , GriffinFox, iNsAnEgUrLrOx.

iNsAnEgUrLrOx – I'm sorry but I don't quite understand what you're saying! But what you said about her killing Harry, I hope she doesn't. It would be majorly sad! :( 

Enjoy the chappie!

************************************************************************

**There's Always Next Year! By Bec Reynolds**

"Go out with me" repeated James. James was still on the ground, topless and looked really desperate. 

Lily on the other hand was two steps from the door. Not to mention she was fully dressed. "Ummm" mumbled Lily, she pursed her lips together.

Suddenly chatter from the corridor could be heard.

"……..yeah I know" 

"Then he does the 'you're special' speech"

"And don't forget the puppy dog eyes"

"And then, seconds later, you're miraculously snogging in a broom closet, or empty classroom"

"I can't believe we've both kissed the same guy. It's grosse, it's like having my tongue in your mouth"

"EOW"

"But it's true. I went out with him before you, and I kissed him before you. So that means I don't have any of your germs, but………you have my germs"

Laughter could be heard, then immediately stopped.

"Evans must feel like the biggest NUMBER in the world"

"Yeah, I agree. James is hot and everything, but Evans is the type of girl who would go for personality before looks and popularity. She's the total opposite of us"

"And to have your first kiss with a slut like James would make you regret boys and kissing forever"

"Maybe even love"

"Yeah"

Inside the classroom every word could be heard. Lily was not crying, she was devastated at hearing what she just heard, but she just couldn't find the strength to cry over him anymore. 

Lily reached the door in two swift steps. Waiting outside the classroom were the two girls who had been talking. The two girls who had both gone out with James Potter. And the two girls who had stopped her from saying 'yes' to his question.

The two girls were both in Ravenclaw. Sakura Chang and Sophia DeGuiche. They were popular, pretty, nice, but very gossipy. Sakura had straight, shoulder length black hair, while Sophia had magically curled, mid-back length brown hair.

"Morning" said Lily, as she sprinted her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Moments later James emerged from the empty classroom.

"Sakura, Sophia" said James "Where's Lily?"

Sakura and Sophia had their jaws wide open. They weren't paying attention to what he was saying. They were taking in every detail of his chest, abs, arms…….. It was true that they went out with him, but neither had ever seen him bare-chested. All they did was snog.

"Mmmmm" they mumbled together, eyes focused on his body.

"Forget it!" yelled James angrily, as he ran to the Great Hall.

************************************************************************

The fifth years had just finished their final O.W.L, tranfigurations, and the mood around the castle was jovial and relaxed. Many students were outside playing in the lake or sunbaking in the sun. While others went back to their dormitories and packed up their belongings. They would be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow, not returning for 3 months.

James, still in his boxer shorts was flying through the air. Sirius trying to catch up. James had had to take his exam in his boxer shorts. He had plenty of time before the exam to get some clothes on, but instead, he searched the castle up and down, inside out. (Peter had something really important to do so he begged them for the Marauder's map) He never found what he was searching for. He never found Lily Evans.

"OH I GIVE UP" yelled James as he slackened his pace.

"P-r-o-n-g-s" screamed Sirius from behind "S-l-o-w  d-o-w-n  m-a-t-e-!"

The two black haired boys landed on the sloping lawns ten minutes later. In those ten minutes James had explained what Sakura and Sophia said, and what happened with him and Lily.

"There's always next year" assured Sirius as he slung an arm across James' shoulders "There's always next year"

"Yeah" sighed James.

James and Sirius made their way to their dirty dormitory and packed away their things.

************************************************************************

"THE CARRIAGES ARE WAITING LADIES" yelled McGonnagoll.

Lily Evans, Rebeccah Reynolds, Emmeline Vance and Isabella Johnson were the last of the students to make their way to the carriages.

"Sorry Professor" apologized Lily, with a sweet smile.

"It's alright Ms. Evans" she smiled too "Have a nice holiday"

The four girls got into the last horseless carriage and took one last look at their school.

"See ya" yelled Isabella to Hogwarts "Can't wait for summer"

"You're not going to miss it" replied Lily.

"Course not" yelped Isabella and Em, both shot Lily a 'are you crazy' look.

"I will" whispered Bec quietly.

"Yeah me too" agreed Lily.

"You guys realize we have TWO MORE YEARS LEFT" yelled Bella, shooting Bec and Lily her famous 'are you crazy' look.

"You know those years will go by so fast" said Bec as she looked back at Hogwart's "The next thing you know, we'll be graduating"

"Getting jobs" added Lily.

"Getting engaged" squealed an excited Em.

"Getting married" screamed Bella.

The carriage was filled laughter and tears from Bec. 

"Hold up" cried Lily "I just got my first kiss, I don't want to think about marriage yet"

Lily smacked her hand over her mouth. For the past day and night the subject of 'Lily's first kiss' was not discussed, well at least not in front of Lily. 

"Lils" soothed Bec "It's not a crime for kissing Potter"

"It is, if he played you like a fool" muttered Lily.

"We all know James a prick" yelled Bella.

"Me the most" yelled Lily in reply.

"But sometimes things just happen" explained Bec quietly "Lily don't think about it like it's a really, really bad thing. Because it wasn't. He cared enough to give you his invisibility cloak and let you get back to the tower safely. He cared enough to have a talk to you yesterday, and he probably cares more then any of us can imagine"

There was a soothing silence. 

"I still have his invisibility cloak" muttered Lily "Damn! That means I have to see him again"

"There's always next year" said Em cheerfully.

"Yeah" sighed Lily. 

************************************************************************

Neither Lily or James saw each other on the train or at Kingscross Station. James longed to see Lily's beautiful face, while Lily wished to never see his messy black hair ever again.

How could this have happened? How could a love so true, turn so complicated and miserable? 

************************************************************************

**A/N** – sorry guys I have to leave you there! Hope you liked. Elle won the bet this week. Damn. Oh well there's always next week. Sorry didn't know how to end the year. I know it was a pointless chappie, but I need a way for Lily not to say 'yes' to him. Next chappie will be up next week!

**CoMiNg**** SooN-**

ü SuMMeR

ü PaRtiEs

ü CoNFrOntAtiOnS

ü DrUnK LiLy 'n' SoBeR JaMeS (who'd of thought)

ü JaMeS n SiRiS 2 tHe ReScUe

ü BeC vs. PeTuNiA

ü fRoM iNNoCeNt 2 nOT qUiTe InnOcEnT!


	6. The Boy Next Door

**Disclaimer- not mine.**

**ReCap**: The end of Lily and James fifth year. All the students go swimming in the lake and James and Sirius steal Lily and her friend Bec's clothes. Lily gets angry with him in the dorms. She goes to the prefects' bathroom and is later joined by James, the Bloody Baron and Moaning Myrtle. He falls in. They end up kissing. This kiss is Lily's first kiss. She feels used and regrets it. The next morning James brings Lily to an empty classroom; he kisses her again and asks her out. She says NO because she hears some girls talking about James' ways.

**The Boy Next Door!**

The Evans' had lived next door to the Harrington's for eleven years. Their youngest children; Lily Evans and Scott Harrington; had been best of friends before Lily went off to Hogwarts. Their summers were spent together: splashing in Scott's pool, sleeping in Lily's cubbyhouse, eating ice-cream by the river and playing on the swings. Lily was now 15 and very beautiful; Scott was now 17 and very...male.

This summer Lily was to spend with her family and Scott was to stay with his. This summer was the first summer in 3 years where they would be home at the same time.

Lily walked slowly up the path leading to the front door. She looked at the familiar houses and surroundings. It was as if nothing had changed. Her eyes drifted on a certain window of a certain house: Scott's window.

"I wonder if he still remembers me?" she asked herself, staring harder at the window, almost wishing that her old best friend would poke his head out and say hi. "I wonder if he still thinks chocolate ice-cream is better than strawberry?"

She giggled quietly. Remembering the times of old. She turned her head and entered her home. Unaware of a certain old best friend making his way to the upstairs balcony that was adjacent to Lily's balcony.

"Sweetie lunch will be ready in a minute. Unpack as much as you can." announced Lily's mother. "Oh and honey." she paused and looked at her beautiful daughter. "It's nice to have you home."

Lily smiled; genuinely happy she had such a noisy and caring mother like Rose Evans. "It's nice being home."

She began putting her dirty clothes in a hamper; she made her way to the underwear which was to be placed in the hamper when she heard a thump on her balcony. She rushed to the door, dirty bra in her hand, and swiftly opened the door.

Scott was dusting off his hands and straightening out his clothes. He had jet black hair, beautiful crystal blue eyes and very sharp features. He was half Vietnamese, and a quarter English and French.

Forgetting the bra in her hand, Lily ran to Scott and gave him a big hug. Scott was not taken aback, he was use to Lily's abrupt actions, and lifted her up and began spinning her around.

"Shit." mumbled Scott. "You're heavy Lily. Haven't you heard of a diet that doesn't include stupid strawberry ice-cream...FATASS!"

Lily smiled and started pulling his hair. "You look fat too!"

Lily's mother walked into her room and saw the two friends 'catching up'. She smiled and cleared her throat. "Children, when you're ready, please join us for lunch."

"Hi Mrs Evans." greeted Scott. "How've you been? Oh I was kind of going to ask you a question later, but now's just as great." he paused and dropped Lily back on her feet. "I'm having a party tomorrow night and I was wondering if Lily and Petunia would be allowed to come?"

Mrs Evans had always trusted Scott and treated him as the son she never had. "I'm afraid only Lily will be able to attend. Petunia won't be getting back for four days. Now get your little bottoms down stairs."

"Are you sure he won't mind?" asked Bec. The two girls were getting ready in Lily's room for Scott's party. Bec would be spending the entire week at Lily's and next week Lily would be spending at Bec's.

"BEC. Re-Lax! Of course he won't mind. There's going to be like twenty billion people there."

"Fine. Just don't blame me when we get kicked out."

Lily laughed and looked at how great they looked. She was wearing tight, light blue, jeans; white flip flop; a pink singlet top with diamantes at the top and a pink and white headscarf. Bec was wearing a tight, short black boob tube dress, with a pink halter neck over the top and pink swirly point shoes.

Ten minutes later they were sitting with a group of Scott's friend, surrounded by over 100 people, and sipping some bourbon and coke.

Sirius and James were walking in a muggle street, wearing muggle clothes and searching for a muggle house, which housed a muggleborn.

Sirius began laughing at James and himself. "We look like fools! Try hard Muggles!"

James shushed him. He was snappy and fidgety all day, but as they got closer and closer to Lily's house he began to get even more snappy and fidgety. Anyway, James thought they actually looked quite nice.

James was wearing tan long shorts, white flip flops and a white Ralph Lauren polo top with a blue Ralph Lauren sweater over the top. Sirius was wearing jeans rolled up, black flip flops and a white t-shirt with a button up top over.

"Okay." James said firmly. "We'll go to her house. No. I'll go to her house. I'll ask to talk to her. No. I'll...I'll do something."

James stopped walking. "Padfoot. What's the address to her house again?"

Sirius began looking through his pockets. Moments later he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "18 Harford Crescent, Surrey."

They had reached their destination. They were standing in front of Lily's house now.

"Hey Prongs. You do realise that there's a party going on next door, she might be there." suggested Sirius, delicately, not wanting to get James all worked up. "Do you want to check it out or something?"

James took his eyes of Lily's house and looked next door. "I hope she's alright." he whispered. "Let's go to the party. I remember her talking about her best friend, Harry or something, ages ago. He's her next door neighbour and they grew up together and everything. She mentions his name every Halloween when they bring out the desserts."

Sirius gawked at him. "Obsessed." he coughed. James smiled to himself. He was kind of obsessed, but he preferred to be called attentive.

"Let's go Padfoot!"

Lily's world was now quite tipsy and very funny.

"Hey BECSY!" screamed Lily. "I have a secret. I kissed James Potter."

"Lils, it's not a secret. Number One everyone at school knows and you just yelled it out to the whole world." reminded Bec.

Lily stuck out her tongue to Bec and started talking to David, one of Scott's friends.

"Hey Davey baby baby!" cooed Lily. "I think I'm in love with Potter. I know it's not real full love and everything, but the puppy teenage kind of love in all those soap operas."

David smiled and patted Lily's head. "You're a strange little think aren't you." he paused and glanced sideways at Bec. "One minute you hate someone called James Potter, and now you're in love with him. Are you sure there's not two James Potter's?"

Lily grinned widely. "Nope there's just one" Lily stood up and started spinning around. "The Only One for Me!" she yelled.

She continued to spin, but toned down the volume. "Sometimes I just wish he'll visit me when I least expect it. Like when I'm walking in the park, I just wish he'll pop out of a bush and say 'Hey Evans', or I wish he'll turn up during one of my boring family occasions and get along with my entire family." She paused and looked towards the door. She swallowed hard and blinked furiously. "I wish he was right here, with me, right now!"

James and Sirius entered the party. It was full of sweaty dancing bodies. For anyone trying to find someone it would be impossible, but for James Potter trying to find Lily Evans it was easy. Through the crowds he made out her slim figure. She was spinning round and round.

"Padfoot. I found her."

He stared at her, and then in an instant, she stared at him.

"I found her." he whispered.


End file.
